Tell Tale Hearts
by Harligh Quinn
Summary: Bellamy and Raven being "a thing" encourages a lot of strong emotions from everyone. Not all of them are positive.


**Tell Tale Hearts**  
**Summary:** Bellamy and Raven being "a thing" encourages a lot of strong emotions from everyone. Not all of them are positive.  
**Notes: **I guess you could see this one as a companion to 'Elastic Heart'…If you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the side a little bit.

* * *

**Octavia Blake**

For the longest time, I was the apple of my brother's eye.

There isn't a thing he wouldn't do or hasn't done to protect me. It's strange having someone love you, and need you that much. Strange how someone else's life could mean so much to you, that you just couldn't go on without them, or even remember your life - or who you were- before them.

But for a long time that's how he lived, because he couldn't have a world without me in it. He never had a choice, not really.

And I never thought much about it.

Never thought about why he did the things he did for me. I was just so preoccupied with getting outside, and being free… I guess I just never realized what it was I was running from, and how sometimes the people who love you the most, do it because they need it the most.

…I'm just happy he's got someone who understands that now.

* * *

**Clarke Griffin**

He won't stop looking at her. He thinks I don't notice it, but I do.

Ever since he found out she's with Bellamy now. He just can't stop looking at her.

And I guess I can understand why—it's just that, when we thought she had a thing for Jasper he never once looked at her the way he does now all pensively and preoccupied —like he's trying to do a really hard math problem or rationalize something that just couldn't be possible.

And I guess I do the same thing too. I mean, it _was_ kind of out of left field and who would even think that Bellamy and Raven could work, I mean they're both just so _volatile_ and complex, always charging in to take control.

_How does that even work?_

She'd be much better off with someone like Jasper, someone who can make her laugh, someone who won't push all her buttons. Someone who's emotions she won't feed off. Someone, she won't have to _**risk**_ so much of herself for again.

Someone safe.

And I know Finn thinks it too. That's why he gave Jasper his blessing.

But now he won't stop looking at her and for the life of me I can't help but wonder, _why?_

* * *

**Raven Reyes**

I really don't want to talk about it.

Not to anybody but Bellamy.

* * *

**Monty Green**

I'm a numbers guy.

I like equations and formulas. I like knowing that whatever I put in I get out; that there is always an explanation out there… just waiting. Sure, you might have to go back and check your math. Make sure you plugged in all the numbers and variables right, but the point is, with numbers there's always a right answer.

A logical answer.

But when it comes to people… I have no clue.

There are no formulas, no explanations, no cheat sheets, no constants—just a whole lot of fucking variables mostly irrational, non-repeating, non-terminating but still just variables.

I mean, just think about it: a couple of months ago, none of us even knew each even other –well besides me and Jasper. Anyway, he goes gaga over miss "I shouldn't be alive but my mom hid me in the floor" almost dies trying to impress her - TWICE. Thankfully doesn't. But still pines for her anyway. And if all that isn't fucking confusing enough then this girl Raven – a fucking rocket scientist mind you- comes falling out of the sky.

And now Jasper's walking around like a kicked puppy- and I get to come along for the ride.

So no, I really don't know. I guess I can see her and Bellamy being together. Then again this all makes about as much sense to me, as the rest of the totally random shit that's been happening around here recently.

And honestly, if you know someone who could figure this shit out and explain it to me, I'd really appreciate it.

But until then, I'd rather just stick to numbers.

* * *

**Finn Collins**

Stupid. Dumb. Idiotic.

And if he hurts her I swear to GOD…..I'll kill him with my bare hands.

**Fuck. Being. A. Pacifist.**

He doesn't _deserve _to have someone like her _love_ him. To look at him the way that she does. Not when I know how hard it is to win her trust. And not after all the things I've seen him do.

And I know it may not seem like it, because _lord knows_ I've done my own share of stupid, idiotic things throughout my lifetime and especially as of late. But that doesn't mean I don't still care about her; that I don't still love her. Because she's not the kind of girl you just _stop_ loving.

She's just not.

And I've known her my _entire_ life; been there for her through every missed birthday, uncelebrated achievement, and disappointment ready to show her how much I love her, and she's been there for me through every fuck up, every stupid decision and every prank. And I know what it's like to_**look**_ into her big brown eyes and _**want**_ to be a better man, just for her.

But. He. Is. Not. It.

_He's just not. _

* * *

**Jasper Jordan**

Look, I know he's done a lot to protect us and everything, but I've just got to know one thing:

_Is there a hot girl, within a 50 mile radius, that Bellamy fucking Blake hasn't fucked or claimed in some way?_

Because if there is, I'd really like to meet her.

* * *

**Lincoln**

I'm not her biggest fan.

I mean she did electrocute me. Twice.

And normally that wouldn't sit well. But Octavia likes her. No, that's not right. Octavia relies on her. Counts on her. Calls her family.

She tried to explain it once. Everything her brother had sacrificed just so that she could have her life. I'm still not sure I understand it.

_**How floating is apparently a fate worse than death**._

But he risked it all for his mother and Octavia. And he never asked for anything in return. He was even willing to follow her down here…crazy.

All I know is, it was killing her, Octavia. The burden of it. Having someone love you that much, and just wanting to be free of it all. And Bellamy just couldn't let her go, wouldn't.

But then there she was-this Raven-the one who fell from the sky and could fly away anytime she wanted to. The only thing is, she doesn't want to.

Not without Bellamy.

So now, apparently, if he floats she does too and more than that Octavia gets to be free.

Anyways, like I said, I'm still not sure I understand it. But it makes Octavia happy. So there's that.

* * *

**Bellamy Blake**

I was only six years old when my mother literally thrust a newborn baby girl in my arms and made me promise I would always protect her.

Never mind the fact that I had absolutely **no idea **what to do with a newborn baby. But she knew what the risks were, and there was nobody else to ask, and Octavia was just so damn small and helpless. Anyways long story short, neither of them would have survived without my help.

So I did it.

Mostly for my mother, but also for Octavia.

The thing is, Octavia never asked me to. She never asked for this life. She never wanted me to give up so much of my own, just for her sake. And the irony of it all is, I never understood that much until Raven turned up half naked in my tent.

Because she never asked me to love her either. She never wanted me to be someone I'm not. Never needed me to be her savior.

She just gave me something no one else ever has before; she gave me a fucking choice.

And that may not seem like much to anyone else but for the first time in my life someone let me choose who I wanted to be, and what I wanted to be to her.

_And I chose everything._

Some people may not get that. Some people may not understand the how's, and the why's. But it really doesn't matter, not to us. Because this works for us.

**And fuck anyone who says differently.**

* * *

**Abby Griffin**

She'd said her boyfriend had been one of the juveniles locked up in the detention center.

So imagine my surprise to see her cuddled up close to none other than would-be-assassin Bellamy Blake that first night we reached their camp.

But perhaps I misunderstood her. What she had said. She never told me his name. Maybe Bellamy had been sneaking in to see his sister somehow.

Stranger things have happened.

Plus I've never seen anyone be **so determined** to get back to someone they love – present company excluded.

You can tell he feels the same way though.

He may not say it in so many words but he's always watching. And he doesn't let her or Octavia get too far out of his sight before he's going charging off after one or even both of them.

It's nice though- after everything they've lost, after everything we've all lost- to see that kind of love endure.

_…And really, what greater hope is there than that?_


End file.
